A outra versão
by Jaqueline de Marco
Summary: Quando Bella precisou de Jacob, ele estava lá. O seu calor a salvou... o seu amor a protegeu. M.M. Spoilers de Eclipse.


**Sinopse: **Quando Bella precisou de Jacob, ele estava lá. O seu calor a salvou... o seu amor a protegeu. M.M. Spoilers de Eclipse.

**N.A.1:** Vocês lembram do capítulo 22 de Eclipse chamado "Fogo e Gelo"? Pois bem, esta fanfic mostra o que "realmente aconteceu"... só que na versão do Jacob. Espero que todos gostem! Boa leitura! ;-)

**  
A outra versão **

**Fanfic por Jaqueline de Marco**

Tectectectec... aquele barulho era angustiante! Ela ainda estava brava comigo. Eu sabia. Às vezes me irritava pensar no risco que ela estava correndo e por vontade própria. Como se já não bastasse estar andando com um bando de sugadores de sangue, agora ia passar a noite com _ele_. Para mim, de todos, _ele_ era o pior. Sério, pior até que aquele grandalhão e o loiro metido.

Ele a manipulava e ela nem percebia ou fingia não perceber. Ele não tinha um poderzinho de ouvir pensamentos? Então, quem poderia afirmar que ele não controlava mentes também? Tudo bem sei que não seria muito normal andar com um bando de lobisomens, mas é totalmente diferente. Jamais faríamos nada para machucá-la.

Tectectectec...

O tempo tinha mudado muito depressa. Já havia sentido isso no ar. Provavelmente aquele sugador estúpido também já sabia disso, mas mesmo assim ainda concordou em trazer Bella. Como se já não tivéssemos com o que nos preocupar.

Tectectectec... mas que diabos?! Ele não está vendo que ela está tremendo de frio!? No momento, para quem não é equipado anatomicamente para o frio, deveria estar quase 0C°. Se eu fosse o escolhido, se ele tivesse morrido de verdade como deveria, ela nunca estaria aqui batendo os dentes. Tectectectec... Ela vai morrer desse jeito!

"S-s-s-sai d-d-d-daqui", ouvi a reclamação abafada de Bella dentro da tenda.

Tudo isso era culpa daquele sugador anormal! Aquela besta só a colocava em perigo! Ele não poderia nem imaginar o que eu faria com ele caso ela se machucasse. Tectectectec... Idiota! Faça alguma coisa!

"O que você quer que eu faça?"

Aquele branquelo ridículo gritou da tenda. Queria o ver fazer algum tipo de maldade depois que eu quebrar todos os seus dentes. Ele teria que se virar no canudinho. Tudo isso por te-la arrastado em meio a isso!

"Arrastá-la em meio a isso? Eu não estou vendo você se fazer útil. Porque você não vai pescar um aquecedor ou alguma coisa assim?"

Aquecedor? Vou mostrar a ele como eu posso aquecê-la rapidamente!

"Eu tô b-b-b-b-b-bem".

Bem? Humf! Como se isso fosse possível quase se transformando em uma pedra de gelo. A Bella era definitivamente um imã para perigos. Não concordo em trazê-la para a mata, mas justo no dia que o descabelado resolve fazer isso, neva absurdamente!

Uma forte rajada estremeceu a tenda e eu ouvi nitidamente Bella tremendo. Já chega! Se o sugador não queria fazer nada para ajudar, eu faria! Concentrei-me em voltar a minha forma humana e caminhei rapidamente para uma árvore próxima onde eu havia pendurado meu casaco há uma hora atrás. Bella precisava de calor ou iria morrer com hipotermia. Se eu ficasse na tenda, o calor que emanava do meu corpo poderia aquecê-la.

"Isso não é muito necessário". Ouvi o sugador murmurar. Do que ele estava falando? A idéia era ótima e completamente realista. Afinal Bella estava quase se transformando em um picolé. "E essa é a pior idéia que eu já ouvi".

"É melhor do que alguma coisa que você tenha sugerido. Vá pescar um aquecedor. Eu não sou um São Bernardo", eu disse enquanto entrava na barraca rapidamente. Tentei evitar ao máximo deixar a neve e as rajadas de vento entrarem junto comigo, mas percebi que fora em vão assim que ouvi as batidas de dentes de Bella. Ela realmente não estava bem.

"Eu não gosto disso" ele resmungou enquanto eu fechava o zíper da porta da tenda. "Simplesmente dê o casaco a ela e se mande".

Então afinal ele tinha ciúmes de mim. Provavelmente ele via mais claramente do que Bella o que eu já sabia há muito. Bella também era apaixonada por mim.

"O-o-o-o-o-o-o". O que era isso? Bella estava tentando falar alguma coisa? Mas por que afinal ela não ficava simplesmente quieta e me deixava resolver as coisas?

"A pele é para amanhã, e Bella está com frio demais a pela esta está congelada" tentei não sorrir antes da hora, mas acho que não foi possível, pois estava adorando ver a expressão do sugador "Você disse que precisava de um aquecedor, e aqui estou eu".

Eu abri meus braços. Por um segundo passou em minha mente o quão macia é a pele de Bella. Senti uma vontade urgente de tocá-la novamente. Tentei me convencer que isso era porque ela precisava se aquecer.

"J-J-J-JJake, você vai c-c-c-congel-l-l-lar".

Ela se preocupava comigo. Ela não devia estar tão chateada afinal. Aliás, por que era tão difícil para ela admitir que gostava de mim mais do que é normal se gostar de um amigo? Eu não precisava nem passar por momentos como esse para saber, eu simplesmente sentia.

"Eu não. Eu estou com uns sólidos cinqüenta e dois graus esses dias. Eu vou começar a te fazer suar rapidinho".

O branquelo rosnou logo atrás. Eu ficava repetindo para mim mesmo que estava fazendo isso por Bella e não somente para irritá-lo... mas a cara do pálido estava impagável! Estava saciando dois grandes prazeres: estar com Bella e zombar de um vampiro. A noite, afinal, não seria tão ruim assim.

Rastejei em direção a Bella, ficando ao seu lado enquanto abria o zíper do saco de dormir... abrindo bem devagar que era provocar um pouquinho aquele vampiro despenteado.

Antes que pudesse terminar de abrir o saco de dormir senti aquela mão fria e asquerosa segurar meu braço. Uma raiva percorreu todo meu corpo, arrepiando meus pelos. Tive que me concentrar para não me transformar ali mesmo. Quem ele pensava que era para tentar me impedir de alguma coisa?

"Mantenha a sua mão longe de mim", rosnei com raiva.

"Mantenha as suas mãos longe dela".

"N-n-n-não b-b-b-briguem". Novamente pude ouvir os dentes de Bella se baterem dentro da boca. Ele era estúpido ou o que? Ela precisava se aquecer.

"Eu tenho certeza de que ela vai te agradecer por isso quando começar a ficar preta e a se decompor". Sabia que ele estava ouvindo meus pensamentos. Então, que ouvisse essa: ele era um ser tão inútil que nem se quer podia aquecer a namorada. Eu era a única chance de Bella e se ele realmente sabia o que era o melhor para ela, me deixaria tentar.

Depois de alguns segundos i_aquela_/i mão afrouxou o toque no meu braço. Tentei acalmar a minha respiração, me concentrar. Ele voltou para o cantinho escuro onde estava quando eu entrei na tenda.

"Se cuide", ele tentou me alertar.

Ridículo! Ele que se cuidasse. Se me irritasse um pouco mais ele teria que se ver com um lobo. Aí acho que a história seria diferente.

"Chega mais, Bella". Como eu podia estar sentindo uma onda de felicidade em uma situação dessas? Ah, não sei, mas estava. Acho que nunca tive a oportunidade de estar tão próximo assim a ela antes. Hum... ela tinha um cheiro tão bom.

"N-n-n-n-n".

Como ela podia estar achando ruim?

"Não seja estúpida. Você não gosta de ter dez dedos nos pés?".

Eu me espremi entre Bella e as costas do saco de dormir. Estava perfeitamente colado a ela. Tentei me concentrar em passar calor para o corpo dela. Verdade que estava mais fácil me concentrar no corpo do que no calor propriamente dito, mas tentei. Bella se remexeu nos meus braços e passou suas mãos no meu peito. Eu estremeci. Estavam tão geladas.

"Nossa, você tá congelando, Bella".

"D-d-d-d-desculpa"

Como ela era boba. Não estava necessariamente achando ruim. Era justamente o fato de ela estar congelando que me permitia estar ali naquela posição. Passei meus braços ao seu redor e fechei meus olhos.

"Tente relaxar. Você vai estar aquecida em um minuto. É claro, você se aqueceria mais rapidamente se eu pudesse tirar as suas roupas".

Ouvi o sugador rosnar no canto da tenda. Não pude conter um sorriso no canto da boca. Estava tudo tão perfeito!

"Esse é simplesmente um fato. Primeiros-Socorros".

"C-c-c-corta essa, Jake. Nn-n-ninguém p-p-p-precisa de verdade de todos os dez d-d-dedos do pé".

Eu não podia mais negar, eu estava adorando tudo aquilo!

"Não se preocupe com o sugador de sangue. Ele só está com ciúmes".

"É claro que eu estou. Você não tem nem a mais distante idéia do que eu daria pra estar fazendo o que você está fazendo por ela, mongol".

Senti Bella se remexer nos meus braços. Ela era tão frágil, tinha a impressão que poderia quebrá-la se a apertasse demais. Ela foi o mais próximo do que eu já senti de uma impressão. É um sentimento tão forte que apesar de não aceitar as escolhas dela, eu as compreendo. Compreendo que apesar dela estar feliz com a minha presença, é aquele sugador que ela queria aqui, a enlaçando em um abraço. Isso doía só de pensar.

"Esses são os pontos", cada palavra ardia em meus lábios "Pelo menos você sabe que ela gostaria que fosse você".

"Verdade".

Imbecil convencido!

Não ouvia mais o bater de dentes. Bella parecia estar bem mais aquecida. Seus braços estavam juntos, apertados no meu peito. Nunca sentira nenhuma sensação sequer semelhante a essa. Proteger a pessoa que ama, doar um pouco de si a ela...

"Aí está. Se sentindo melhor?"

"Sim".

Uma satisfação correu meu corpo. Ela sobreviveria. E não era por causa do sugador, mas por minha causa.

"Os seus lábios ainda estão azuis. Quer que eu os aqueça pra você também? Você só precisa pedir".

_Ele_ suspirou atrás de mim. Adorava as manifestações dele!

"Se comporte", Bella me alertou, mas antes que eu pudesse achar ruim, ela pressionou o rosto no meu ombro. Sua pele estava muito fria, mas como eu poderia me importar com isso? Ela estava me tocando. Ela procurava a minha pele para se aninhar. A minha e não a do sugador. A MINHA! Esperava que o vampiro estivesse lendo meus pensamentos agora.

Bella se remexeu e só quando ela pressionou os dedos dos pés na minha perna eu entendi que ela tirara a sua bota. Inconscientemente senti um calor subir até minha cintura. Esperava que ela não estivesse próxima suficiente ao meu corpo para _sentir_ isso. Duvidava que o pálido pudesse sentir o que eu estava sentindo... Era algo tão humano. Eu era um homem e ela uma mulher. Vampiros não tinham sangue, não tinham vida... Ele jamais poderia satisfazê-la como eu poderia...Ele jamais poderia sentir esse calor que Bella esta me causando... Mas, apesar disso, ela era dele. Eu faria qualquer coisa se houvesse a possibilidade de ela preferir ficar comigo. Qualquer coisa por ela.

"Jake?", ela murmurou sonolenta. "Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Eu não estou tentando ser uma boboca nem nada assim, eu estou honestamente curiosa".

Já tinha usado essas mesmas palavras antes. Ela lembrava!

"Claro!"

"Porque você é tão mais peludo do que os seus amigos? Se eu estiver sendo rude, você não precisa responder".

Era isso... ela notara. Ela prestava atenção em mim. Como ela ainda podia afirmar que me via somente como um amigo? A Bella era realmente muito ingênua.

"Porque o meu cabelo é mais longo" respondi feliz. Definitivamente ela gostava mais do meu do que do sugador. Pelo menos o meu não estava sempre descabelado.

"Oh. Então porque você não o corta? Você gosta de ser tão felpudo?"

Como assim? A Bella era muito volúvel! Ela notara meu cabelo, notara que eu era o mais felpudo. Pensando melhor, desde quando ser felpudo era elogio? No final das contas o ingênuo era eu.

O sugador riu. Idiota!

"Desculpa. Eu não quis ser intrometida. Você não precisa me dizer".

Humf! Esse vampiro imbecil provavelmente estava lendo minha mente. Ele diria para ela; e diria do seu jeito.

"Oh, ele vai te dizer de qualquer maneira, então eu também posso... Eu estava deixando o cabelo crescer por que... parecia que você gostava mais dele longo".

"Eu, er, gosto dos dois jeitos, Jake. Você não precisa... ter inconvenientes".

Bom, no final das contas ser felpudo ajudou a esquentá-la. Não, não tinha sido uma má idéia deixar os cabelos compridos.

"Acontece que ele foi bem conveniente essa noite, então não se preocupe".

Falando em cabelo, o dela estava tão macio. Será que seria algum efeito do frio ou eu simplesmente nunca tinha estado tão pertinho assim das madeixas dela? Estava com a lateral do meu rosto colada na orelha da Bella. Podia sentir a respiração dela se acalmar. Ela estava caindo no sono.

"Isso mesmo, meu bem, vá dormir", sussurrei.

Fechei novamente meus olhos e tentei esquecer que o sugador estava ali. Era tão fácil fazer isso. Ao longe ouvi um rosnado e então senti a presença de Seth.

"Seth está aqui", o pálido me avisou. O que ele esperava disso? Que eu fosse embora? Até parece que faria isso!

"Perfeito. Agora você pode ficar de olho nas outras coisas, enquanto eu cuido da sua namorada pra você".

"Pare com isso", Bella murmurou. Mas, numa boa, não tinha coisa melhor. O sugador estava morrendo de raiva... e eu estava adorando! Era bom saber que não poderia somente vencê-lo em uma batalha (porque é óbvio que um lobisomem venceria fácil um vampiro), mas também em momentos como esse. Bella precisava rever seus conceitos. Quem sabe um dia.

Alguns minutos se passaram em silêncio. Só conseguia ouvir o assobio do vento que se forçava contra o tecido da tenda. Lembrei-me de quando vi Bella pela primeira vez. Na verdade, quando a notei pela primeira vez. Ela estava à beira da fogueira, com os cabelos dançando na brisa do mar. Ela era a minha imagem de perfeição.

Tentei afastar as lembranças da minha mente e me concentrar no presente. Bella devia estar dormindo. Percebi pela freqüência de sua respiração. Mudei de posição, tentando deixa-la mais confortável no saco de dormir, completamente apertado com os dois dentro. Tirei suavemente meus braços de suas costas, tentando coloca-los próximos da lateral do seu corpo para fazer... epa... sem querer relei onde não deveria relar. Meus músculos ficaram completamente rígidos por um segundo. Esperei a reação de protesto dela, mas Bella parecia estar completamente inconsciente. Não fiz nada de propósito, claro, mas também não poderia deixar de me "animar", se é que me entende. Afinal, Bella era a mulher que eu amava e ela era linda. Sua pele era tão branca, seus lábios carnudos. Sem pensar nos meus atos eu voltei a mexer meus braços, saindo da lateral de seu corpo e indo parar nos seus seios. Eles eram tão...

"Por favor!", uma voz grave me desconcentrou. "Você se importa?!"

"O que?".

Eu imaginei tudo aquilo?

"Será que você acha que podia tentar controlar os seus pensamentos?", o sugador estava furioso e eu nem estava pensando muito em me vangloriar disso. Estava morrendo de vergonha. E se ele contasse para Bella?

"Ninguém disse que você precisava ouvir". Idiota! Com que direito ele lia meus pensamentos? "Saia da minha cabeça!".

"Eu queria poder. Você não faz idéia de como as suas pequenas fantasias são altas. É como se você estivesse gritando elas pra mim".

"Eu vou tentar manter o volume baixo".

Ele realmente estava incomodado com a minha presença. Ele sentia ciúmes de Bella comigo, não sentia? Ele sentia ciúmes de eu estar suficientemente perto dela que não seria errado dizer que essa minha pequena fantasia poderia ser real?

"Sim", ele murmurou "Eu estou com ciúme disso também".

"Eu imaginei que fosse assim", agora ele sabia o que era ficar em segundo plano "Isso meio que iguala um pouco o jogo, não é?".

"Nos seus sonhos lobo, só nos seus sonhos".

Ele gargalhou. Imaginei como ele poderia fazer isso sem os dentes da frente. Se eu o socasse ele perderia algum dente, com certeza. Ele estando morto será que cresceria outro no lugar? Um teste se mostrou uma idéia tentadora!

Na verdade, o fato dele estar morto o impedia de fazer muitas coisas. Pensando anatomicamente, ele não tinha sangue correndo nas veias. Como ele poderia fazer i_certas coisas_/i funcionarem?

"Sabe, ela ainda pode mudar de idéia considerando todas as coisas que eu posso fazer com ela que você não pode. Isso é, pelo menos, não sem matar ela".

"Vá dormir Jacob. Você está começando a me deixar nervoso".

Nervoso? Ele não fazia idéia do que eu era capaz.

"Eu acho que eu vou. Eu estou muito confortável".

Eu abracei mais fortemente Bella. Não iria desistir dela. Nunca! Ela era o meu amor, a mulher da minha vida. Não deixaria que iele/i a transformasse em uma besta sedenta de sangue. Bella era um ser puro, com luz suficiente para iluminar toda a minha existência. Apesar de todas as complicações, era a mim que ela deveria pertencer.

Eu queria entender o que o sugador pensava, a opinião dele sobre alguns aspectos. Conversamos numa razoável trégua por alguns momentos. Ele estava louco de ciúmes assim como eu ficava quando a via com ele. Deixei bem claro também que faria o que fosse necessário, jogo limpo ou não, para ter Bella e acho que isso o perturbou um pouco.

Ele ia transformá-la em uma sanguessuga assim como ele e ouvir isso fez meu coração doer. Apesar de ele deixar bem claro não estar contente com a situação, eles, o vampiro e Bella, já estavam decididos. Queria muito que ela não tivesse sentimentos tão fortes por ele, que ela o esquecesse e seguisse em frente... comigo. Eu pedi mais tempo para tentar ajudá-la a esquecê-lo, um ano para que ela sentisse o mesmo por mim, mas ele estava decidido que só faria isso caso ela pedisse. Como se isso fosse algo fácil. Acho que era na presunção que ele se garantia.

"E quando essa pequena trégua acaba? Logo pela manhã? Ou iremos esperar até depois que a luta acabar?", a conversa não estava exatamente desagradável, mas estava longe de ser uma realidade total e duradoura.

"Logo pela manhã", respondemos juntos.

Eu ri. Não tinha como ser diferente.

"Durma bem, Jacob", o sugador murmurou. "Aproveite o momento".

Então era isso. O vampiro tinha Bella, mas sabia que eu jamais desistia. Sabia que eu ainda estava no páreo. Bella podia, e quem sabe isso não demoraria mudar de idéia e ficar comigo. Quem sabe ela não precisasse ser transformada.

Abracei mais fortemente ela nos meus braços. Ela se remexeu levemente e suspirou. Ela era perfeita! A sua coragem, sua determinação, até a sua teimosia faziam de Isabella Swan uma pessoa singular. Pensar se quer na possibilidade de me afastar de Bella – literalmente – partia meu coração e me deixava sem ar. Inclinei minha cabeça para baixo, ficando com meu nariz colado ao dela. Podia sentir sua respiração em meus lábios. Fechei meus olhos. Eu precisava dela! Aproximei mais meu rosto do dela...

"Eu não estava falando tão literalmente". Por que o sugador tinha sempre que atrapalhar minhas fantasias?

"Desculpe. Você podia ir embora, sabe - nos dar um pouco de privacidade".

Rá! Que ele morresse de ciúmes! Eu nem ligava! Ele queria estar aqui no meu lugar, mas não podia.

"Você gostaria que eu te ajudasse a dormir, Jacob?".

"Você podia tentar", era um coitado se achava que conseguiria. "Ia ser interessante ver quem ia desistir, não ia?"

"Não me tente demais, lobo. A minha paciência não é perfeita assim".

Bella até poderia preferir esse despenteado aí, mas ele não estava totalmente seguro dessa decisão. Eu o afetava! E eu adorava!

"Eu preferiria não me mover agora, se você não se importa".

Provoquei antes de fechar os olhos e imaginar diversas cenas onde Bella não era aquele ser puro no qual me referi há pouco.

**FIM**

**N.A.2:** E aí, o que acharam? Digam-me por **reviews**! Quero agradecer as minhas queridas betas Chrissy e Renatinha. Vocês são sempre umas fofas!

Beijinhos e fiquem com Deus!


End file.
